


Birthday Morning

by rinstop



Series: Prompt fills [49]
Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Sleep Sex, Sleepy Sex, Top!Rin, bottom!sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-22
Updated: 2016-03-22
Packaged: 2018-05-28 09:07:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6323401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinstop/pseuds/rinstop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Rin wakes Sousuke in a special way on his birthday</p>
            </blockquote>





	Birthday Morning

Rin wakes with a slow awareness that he is warm and comfortable, that there is a firm body resting in his arms, nestled against him and radiating a gentle heat that he might think was too warm if the nights weren’t slowly turning more crisp. His face is pressed into the back of Sousuke’s neck and he inhales the familiar, comfortable scent - something indefinable mixed into warm musk that stirs his arousal.

He is already half hard, morning wood trapped between their bodies and it is this that makes him realise exactly how snugly fitted their bodies are against each other, flush from chest to thigh with their legs entwined. The position has his dick already pressing at the curve of Sousuke’s ass and he rocks into the inviting heat between his legs, hips moving almost unconsciously, and what was previously just contentment turns into pleasure. He rocks again and feels the pleasure spike and presses a lazy open-mouthed kiss to the back of Sousuke’s neck which he carries on down the line of his shoulder. Sousuke is a heavy sleeper and often downright resistant to being woken up, but he wants to share the pleasure with him. And today is a special day after all, so he will wake him in a special way.

He presses one knee between Sousuke’s legs as he presses his palm against the curve of his chest, right over his nipple, and rolls Sousuke to lean against him so he is more on his back than on his side. No longer curled inward, his body is more open to Rin’s touches and the column of his neck is exposed - if there is one thing that Rin loves most about Sousuke’s short hair, it is that the long expanse of his neck is always bared to him. He presses his lips to the junction of his jaw and ear and nuzzles beneath his chin as he feels Sousuke stir, just a little with a sleepy snuffle.

Sliding out from under Sousuke’s bulk, Rin curls his body around him, reluctant to part even an inch away from his lover and break their skin-to-skin contact. Sousuke’s skin is warm and the air outside the cocoon of their blankets carries a chill Rin is not quite ready to face. With his other leg between Sousuke’s now, he slides on top of him and Sousuke parts his thighs easily, trusting and accommodating Rin even in his sleep.

And now that he is before Sousuke instead of behind him, Rin can look down at his peaceful face and the way the default glower is smoothed out in his sleep to something softer - an incredible well of fondness in him stirs at the sight and he finds himself leaning down to press a kiss to the crease of his drooping eyelid and the corner of his pouting mouth before moving down, rutting slowly against his thigh as he presses suckling kisses, open-mouth and warm breath against his collar bone and chest.

Pressing his own thigh against Sousuke’s thigh, he can feel him stirring, in both senses. Sousuke sighs and moans and rolls his head and Rin knows he is on the cusp of wakefulness, so he moves further down, littering his kisses over the taut, rippling expanse of Sousuke’s stomach suckling red marks in the curve of his waist beside his navel and over the jut of his hip. He licks a broad stripe over his belly just to taste his skin, then blows a gentle puff of air over it to feel Sousuke shiver under him. The crease of skin in the ‘V’ between his legs looks cute and tempting, so he nuzzles that too until he is face to face with Sousuke’s hardening arousal, flushed and blooming under his touch. Sousuke rocks into his hand, body moving of its own accord to seek pleasure even in his sleep. He brushes his fingers over the tip and drags his thumb over the leaking head as he nuzzles the base of it, using his other hand to explore a little lower to find the puffy little pucker of his asshole.

He doesn’t know if it’s the feeling of fingers over his taint or his touch on his cock, but a deep shiver of pleasure rocks through Sousuke’s body to finally tip him into waking. His eyes flutter open and connect with RIn’s, vulnerable and unguarded from sleep for just a moment before immediately darkening in arousal. And now that he’s awake, Rin can watch those eyes darken further as he drags his tongue along the length of his shaft in one long drag and takes the tip of his cock into his mouth, as he presses his thumb in insistent circles at his entrance. There isn’t much resistance, courtesy of a round of hard fucking just the night before and he finds his thumb dipping in with little effort, so pulls it sideways playfully to stretch the hole a little as he pulls out. Sousuke likes the sting of the motion and bucks into him, spilling suddenly into his mouth in thick, hot spurts.

Rin holds it all in his mouth until he is finished, then spits it out into his hand, slathering it over his own still painfully hard cock. Sousuke pulls him closer with his legs around Rin’s waist until they are flush once again, because he has always been pretty straightforward in what he wants and Rin can never resist obliging him. Teal eyes crinkling as he looks up at Rin, Sousuke laughs low, voice husky with sleep,

“Good Morning, Rin.”

“Happy Birthday, Sousuke.”


End file.
